Set Me Free, Uchiha-san!
by itsxoxodiyo
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis bangsawan yang hidupnya bagai burung dalam kekangan kandang Sang Ayah, suatu hari bertemu dengan seorang pria bermata gelap. Sejak saat itu pula ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan pria misterius itu. Sakura yang menginginkan kebebasan dan cinta akhirnya menyetujui tawaran dari seorang Kapten untuk melakukan pelayaran berbahaya melintasi samudera!
1. BAB 1 - Mata Onyx, Untuk Pertama Kalinya

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story by : Jullianna**_

 _ **Pairing: Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke, bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), etc.**_

* * *

 **BAB 1**

" **Mata Onyx, Untuk Pertama Kalinya"**

* * *

 _Aku, Haruno Sakura. Aku hanya menginginkan kebebasan._

Ini Desember seperti biasa. Salju turun menyelimuti seluruh tanah, bukannya menghangatkan tapi mendinginkan dan menciptakan sensasi sendu tersendiri. Aku duduk menghadap ke jendela seperti biasa, setiap Desember. Menyaksikan salju-salju itu menutupi permukaan jendelaku, sehingga terkadang harus aku yang turun tangan membersihkannya dengan tanganku yang selalu tertutup sarung tangan ini. Bahkan perapian di belakangku tak mampu menghangatkan sedikitpun.

Brak!

Suara pintu yang terbuka kasar di belakangku menghancurkan semua ketenangan ini. Tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupuku tersayang, Ino.

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura!"

Ino berjalan ke depanku sambil membawa dua buah kotak. Kotak yang sangat besar terletak di bawah dan kotak yang lebih kecil ditumpuk di bawahnya. Kotak itu tampak sangat manis dengan hiasan pita di atasnya. Ino nyengir sambil meletakkan kotak-kotak itu di pangkuanku.

Aku sudah tahu apa isinya, barang-barang mahal yang tidak ada gunanya untukku. Sampai kapan orang-orang itu mau menghamburkan uangnya demi menarik perhatianku? Aku saja sudah lelah meladeni mereka. Akhirnya aku mendorong kotak itu pada Ino.

"Dari siapa lagi?" tanyaku walaupun aku tidak sepenuhnya penasaran pada siapa yang memberi kotak-kotak manis itu.

Entah kenapa Ino terlihat berbinar-binar, "Pangeran Rei Gaara dari Sunagakure. Dia sangat tampan tahu! Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi Raja di sana. Kalau kau mau tahu, sekarang dia masih _single_ dan sedang mencari Ratu untuk mendampinginya memerintah Sunagakure. Dengar-dengar, kau adalah salah satu kandidat calon Ratu Sunagakure, Sakura!"

"Apa?!"

Mendengar penuturannya, mataku terbelalak sempurna. Aku? Menikah dengan Pangeran Gaara yang sok misterius itu dan menjadi Ratu Sunagakure? Tidak! Hal itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpi kalian!

Aku hanya pernah bertemu sekali dengannya saat perayaan ulang tahun Raja Konoha kemarin. Dan tentu saja aku tidak banyak mengobrol dengannya. Waktu itu yang memperkenalkan kami adalah Ayah dan perkenalan kami hanya sebatas tahu menahu nama dan jabatan masing-masing saja. Dia bahkan terlihat sangat dingin dan jujur saja, aura yang dipancarkannya agak menakutkan.

Tapi kenapa sekarang aku malah digosipkan akan menjadi salah satu kandidat Ratu Sunagakure? Ayolah, cari saja wanita lain. Aku yakin di luar sana banyak wanita yang bersedia menikah dengan pria yang hobinya memakai _eyeliner_ terlalu tebal itu. Kenapa harus aku?

Aku menatap Ino tajam,"Kabar itu.. kau dengar darimana, Ino?"

"Aku punya banyak relasi, tahu. Dari siapapun itu kau-"

Aku menatap Ino semakin tajam. Aku paling tidak suka seseorang yang terlalu berbelit-belit saat aku sendiri sedang merasa sangat penasaran. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus tahu gosip itu dia dengar dari siapa.

Ino mendengus, " _Fine!_ Aku mendengarnya dari Temari. Kau tahu 'kan Putri Suna yang selalu membawa kipas kemana-mana itu? Nah, dia adalah kakaknya Gaara. Dia yang mengatakannya padaku. Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh membocorkan rencana ini padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memberitahunya padamu."

Aku menatap Ino dengan tatapan _apa-kau-serius_? Dan tentu saja aku tahu kalau dia benar-benar serius dengan masalah ini.

Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika rencana ini benar seharusnya Ayah juga sudah tahu dan segera memberitahu padaku.

Cih. Jika Ayahku, Tuan Haruno Kizashi, benar-benar tahu mengenai rencana sepihak ini, itu berarti sebentar lagi aku akan terlibat dalam masalah perjodohan yang sangat berbelit-belit. Aku benci segala hal mengenai perjodohan. Semua rencana ini hanya berlatar belakang politik dan mereka semua, terutama Raja dan para petinggi negeri ini, sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku. Bagaimana jika pernikahan itu akhirnya gagal? Siapa yang dirugikan? Tentu saja aku!

Kenapa mereka tidak mengirimkan Putri Konohagakure saja untuk melakukan perjodohan itu?

Oh aku lupa, Konohagakure tidak punya seorang Putri. Negeri ini hanya punya seorang Pangeran. Pangeran Namikaze yang tidak pernah kulihat wajahnya.

Kalau begitu jodohkan saja Pangeran Namikaze sialan itu dengan Pangeran Rei Gaara! Semua masalah selesai 'kan?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?" interupsi Ino.

Aku menggeleng lemah padanya.

"Aku tahu ini berat. Tapi tidak ada salahnya 'kan mencoba mengenal Pangeran Rei Gaara terlebih dahulu? Siapa tahu kalian berjodoh." Ino memberi saran.

Bagaimana aku bisa mencoba mengenalnya bila sikapnya padaku membuatku merasa tidak nyaman saat berada di dekatnya?

"Selama rencana ini belum kudengar secara langsung dari Ayah, aku tidak akan mempercayainya." ucapku tegas.

Ya benar. Aku berharap rencana yang diberitahu Ino tadi benar-benar _hoax_ dan aku tidak akan dijodohkan dengan siapapun.

Asal kau tahu saja, sebagai anak emas selama ini hidupku sudah banyak diatur oleh orang-orang di sekitarku. Jika sampai masalah jodohku pun ikut diatur oleh mereka, aku tidak bisa mentolerir lagi.

Ino mengguncang pundakku, "Lalu Sakura,, barang-barang mahal ini mau kau apakan?"

Aku melirik kotak-kotak itu dan lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Menurutku akan lebih baik jika pada awalnya kotak-kotak itu tidak datang ke rumahku.

"Untukmu saja, babi." ucapku malas.

Ino cemberut sambil membuka kotak-kotak itu. Aku tahu sebenarnya ia akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Hei jidat lebar, apa kau yakin? Gaun ini sangat indah juga sangat mahal. Sepatunya juga, belum ada di pasaran. Aku yakin kau akan sangat cantik jika memakai barang-barang ini," ujarnya dengan nada membujuk.

Aku memang sudah cantik dari lahir, dasar bodoh.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Kau tidak lihat lemariku sepenuh apa? Kalau saja Bibi Tsunade mengizinkan, pasti sudah kusumbangkan semua gaun-gaun itu kepada rakyat yang membutuhkan,"

Ino terlihat menyerah. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya tersenyum bahagia. Ia memeluk kotak-kotak itu erat-erat. Membuatku jijik melihatnya. Terkadang sikapnya yang seperti inilah yang kubenci. Dasar mata duitan!

"Terimakasih, bebek buruk rupa. Aku akan memakai gaun ini untuk Sai saat pesta ulang tahunmu besok. Aku yakin, ia akan terpesona melihatku," Ino mulai mulai mengoceh lagi. Biasanya saat aku sedang kesal, aku akan membungkam mulutnya dengan plester milikku. Tapi saat ini, aku hanya ingin kedamaian. Gosip perjodohan tadi sungguh menguras pikiranku.

Ino kembali bercerita.

"Kemudian saat selesai berdansa, ia akan menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku ke tempat yang sepi seperti waktu itu. Ia akan menatap mataku, aku akan menatap matanya. Di kegelapan yang sunyi dan menenangkan, ia akan berkata, aku mencintaimu, Ino. Ia akan membisikan namaku dengan lembut dan mesra. Kemudian ia akan menggenggam tanganku erat-erat. Dan dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Aku tidak kuasa melihatnya, jadi aku hanya menutup mata sambil menahan degup jantungku yang menggila. Semakin dekat, bahkan aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di sekitar wajahku. Kemudian di-"

"-Aku tidak mau dengar lanjutannya!" potongku cepat.

Aku benci jika Ino sudah bercerita tentang hubungannya dan Sai. Ia pasti akan memanas-manasiku. Mentang-mentang dia sudah mempunyai Sai, kekasih tampannya yang berkulit pucat sekaligus sahabatku itu, sedangkan aku tidak punya siapa-siapa.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau harus mengakui, kau 17 tahun dan belum pernah berciuman _se-ka-li-pun_ ," ucap Ino menekan dengan jelas kata sekalipun.

Sial, aku benci jika sudah berhadapan dengan hal semacam ini. Memang kuakui, aku belum pernah berpacaran sekalipun. Dan dua minggu lagi ulang tahunku. Itu berarti aku telah melajang selama 18 tahun kehidupanku. Tidak seperti Ino yang bisa berganti pasangan hampir setengah tahun sekali. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan pria baik bernama Sai dan menjalin hubungan dengannya, Ino berjanji padaku tidak akan pernah menyakiti Sai dan tetap setia padanya.

Silahkan tertawakan aku karena aku punya masalah serius mengenai sebuah hubungan. Aku bahkan sempat mendapat julukan Putri Berhati Es lantaran susah sekali untuk bertahan pada suatu hubungan dan tidak banyak pria beruntung yang berhasil menaklukan hatiku. Semua yang pernah menjalin hubungan denganku memilih mundur dari perjuangan mereka karena tidak tahan pada sikapku yang dingin seperti es ini.

Tapi toh aku tidak peduli. Mereka semua adalah pria tidak berguna yang sama sekali tidak bisa memahami diriku.

Hei, aku begini bukan karena aku tidak laku ya. Bahkan setiap hari ada saja laki-laki yang mengirimkan hadiah untukku, entah itu gaun, sepatu, hidangan mewah, perhiasan baik emas maupun berlian, tiket liburan untuk dua orang, atau barang-barang semacam itu aku selalu menjumpainya sepanjang perjalanan hidupku. Dan harga yang mereka tawarkan tidak main-main. Aku saja heran darimana mereka mendapatkan uang-uang itu. Mereka mengira seleraku sangat tinggi jadi mereka seakan berlomba-lomba memberikan apa yang terbaik yang mereka punya.

Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak seperti itu.

Asal orang itu mapan, baik hati, perhatian, dan mampu membuatku nyaman di sisinya saja itu sudah cukup.

Aku tahu orang-orang yang memberikan hadiah-hadiah padaku semuanya adalah orang mapan, tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang selama ini aku impi-impikan.

Ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku berumur lima tahun, dan aku tidak mendapatkan cukup kasih sayang dari seorang Haruno Kizashi. Selama ini aku jarang bertemu dengan Ayah. Hidupku aku habiskan di rumah bersama dengan Ino, Bibi Tsunade, Paman Jiraiya, dan para pelayan yang setia mengabdi sejak aku masih kecil.

Meski aku tahu Ayah sangat menyayangiku. Tapi aku masih ingin lebih disayangi. Jujur saja aku adalah gadis yang haus akan kasih sayang.

Aku sudah sering dijadwalkan untuk kencan dengan beberapa laki-laki pilihan Bibi Tsunade, tapi ketika aku menanyakan kepada mereka hal terbesar apa yang bisa mereka tawarkan untuk membahagiakan hidupku kelak, mereka selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang tidak kuharapkan.

Uang, materi, kekayaan yang tidak benar-benar kuinginkan. Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang ingin mencurahkan seluruh cinta dan perasaannya padaku. Tidak ada. Dan entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa menemukan laki-laki yang masuk dalam kriteriaku.

"Kau melamun," suara Ino menyadarkanku, "Kali ini apa lagi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala lemah. Aku ingin berkata pada Ino bahwa dia adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung karena bisa bertemu dengan pria baik seperti Sai, sedangkan aku?

"Tidak," jawabku, "Kau sangat beruntung bisa bersama dengan Sai.""

Entah kenapa Ino malah membulatkan matanya. Ia terlihat terkejut dengan penurutan jujurku.

"Apa kau cemburu?""

Pertanyaannya sukses membuatku ingin membuangnya ke Samudera Antartika. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata aku cemburu pada sahabat dan sepupuku sendiri. Menggelikan ya.

" _Go to hell, Ino-pig!""_

* * *

Aku Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda seperti surai-surai bunga sakura pada musim semi, yang akan selalu kesepian seumur hidupku bila aku tidak tinggal bersama dengan Ino, sepupuku yang cerewetnya melebihi Ayahku sendiri. Sejujurnya aku bersyukur masih ada Ino di rumah ini kalau tidak aura kesepian di rumah besar ini akan tersebar kemana-mana.

Seperti saat ini, aku sedang berjalan sendirian di taman belakang rumahku. Sejujurnya gaun panjang berwarna putih susu yang kukenakan sangat menganggu perjalananku ini tapi bila nanti bibi pulang dan melihat aku tidak berlaku layaknya seorang bangsawan, aku akan disantap mentah-mentah. Tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa memakai mantelku yang paling sederhana kalau tidak gaun ini bisa kotor terkena salju.

Keadaan di sekitarku benar-benar sepi, hanya terdengar suara gesekan pepohonan yang tertiup angin. Para pelayan entah pergi kemana dan penjaga di setiap pintu tidak berniat berbicara denganku. Sungguh, aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan ke desa dan berbaur di sana. Tapi setiap hari aku malah terkekang di sini.

Aku ingin hidup bebas, tidak bergantung pada semua kekayaan dan tata krama yang selama ini dianut oleh keluargaku. Sudah lama kupikirkan hal ini, bahwa aku selalu hidup dalam kebohongan. Semua senyum dalam hidupku ini kebohongan semata.

Suatu hari aku pernah bertanya pada bibi dan pamanku apakah aku diizinkan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri. Tapi mereka berkata aku belum siap untuk itu. Sial. 17 tahun itu usia yang sudah terlalu matang untuk keluar dari kandang dan mengepakkan sayap selebar-lebarnya. Mereka selalu memanjakanku dan menganggapku anak-anak.

Walaupun sebenarnya sekolah itu hanya kedok supaya aku tidak terus-terusan berada dalam pengawasan keluarga bangsawanku.

Sikap mereka padaku membuatku kesal. Mereka selalu mengaturku. Diam-diam mengawasiku saat berjalan-jalan di halaman rumah dan bahkan melarangku meninggalkan rumah satu langkah saja kecuali ada kepentingan yang mendesak. Ah, hidupku seperti Rapunzel yang terpenjara di menara.

Semua ini sangat menyesakkan dan membosankan kau tahu?

Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Sakura yang bebas. Sakura yang terbang tinggi tertiup angin musim semi yang menyejukkan.

Tapi kurasa semua itu tidak akan pernah tercapai.

Brak! Dug!

Alarm waspadaku menyala begitu mendengar derap suara asing di dekatku. Mataku dengan liar berusaha mencari siapa gerangan yang menimbulkan suara yang cukup memekakkan ini.

"Ino, kau kah itu?" teriakku sekeras-kerasnya. Mungkin dengan berteriak aku bisa menghimpun para pelayan untuk datang ke sini dan bisa segera mengamankan tempat ini.

Aku tetap menajamkan mataku dan bergerak memutar untuk menemukan sumber suara aneh itu. Namun nihil, aku tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan di taman ini kecuali-

"Diam! Jangan coba-coba berteriak atau nyawamu melayang saat ini juga."

Oh tidak. Demi Tuhan apa-apaan ini? Seketika pundak dan perutku ditahan kuat-kuat oleh tangan-tangan orang asing. Bukan tangan yang halus wanita, jadi dia pasti seorang pria. Tubuhku meronta-ronta berusaha melepas kekangan dari tangan yang melingkari pundak dan perutku ini. Siapapun dia, yang ku tahu adalah dia penyusup dan jelas-jelas bukan orang yang baik.

"PENGAWAL TOLONG AKU!""

Ia menggeram saat mendengar teriakanku. Saat itu juga aku baru tersadar bahwa berteriak bukanlah jalan keluar yang tepat. Mataku melebar saat kurasakan sesuatu yang sangat dingin menyentuh kulit leherku. Sial. Tanpa melihatnya sajapun aku tahu pria ini sedang mengarahkan sebuah kunai ke leherku. Dia mencoba membunuhku!

Sial! Ini sakit, bodoh! Di saat seperti ini bahkan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Andaikan aku punya pedangku saat ini.

"Kubilang diam!" dia mengancam dengan suaranya yang berat.

Aku mengangguk pasrah dan berhenti meronta. Akan lebih baik bila aku tidak membuatnya bertambah marah. Menyebalkan, di saat-saat seperti ini kenapa tidak terlihat satupun penjaga rumah? Aku bersumpah jika terjadi sesuatu padaku aku akan memecat mereka semua sekaligus!

"Aku mohon lepaskan, Tuan." pintaku dengan suara pilu. Bisa kurasakan mataku memanas dan perlahan-lahan cairan hangat turun melalui pipiku. Aku terisak.

Perlahan-lahan aku merasakan pegangan di perutku mengendur bersamaan dengan dibaliknya tubuhku dengan paksa. Deru napasku tidak karuan dan jantungku berdetak terlampau cepat.

Dengan gerakan kilat tahu-tahu ia sudah memojokkanku di dinding besar yang mengelilingi rumah ini. Aku ketakutan dan sebelum aku sempat berteriak, laki-laki di depanku sudah membekap mulutku dan menahan kedua tanganku di atas kepalaku dengan sangat kuat. Kedua kakinya menahan kakiku supaya berhenti meronta.

Tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi. Sebut saja aku lemah dan cengeng, tapi bagaimana seorang wanita tidak menangis saat mengetahui ada seseorang yang berniat membunuhnya?

Mata emeraldku menatap pria itu tajam dan berusaha mengorek informasi dari apa yang bisa kulihat. Kurasa aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi wajahnya tertutup oleh masker hitam, membuatku hanya bisa melihat mata onyx yang terlihat tajam dan sangat gelap itu. Dan jangan lupa rambut berwarna _raven_ nya yang berbentuk agak aneh itu.

Tanpa melihat wajahnya yang sebenarnya saja, dia terlihat cukup tampan.

Ia mengenakan jubah hitam yang terkoyak sana-sini. Penampilannya yang berantakan dan tidak teratur tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah seorang bangsawan. Tapi melihat dirinya, tidak pantas juga kalau dia disebut sebagai gelandangan. Lalu apakah dia? Perompak? Kudengar beberapa hari belakangan ini para perompak mulai melakukan perjalanan ke Konohagakure untuk melakukan berbagai macam transaksi. Karena itu penjagaan terhadapku juga diperketat.

Tapi sekarang justru tidak terlihat satu pun penjaga.

Ck. Menurut kabar lain yang kudengar perompak itu kasar dan suka merampas hak milik orang lain. Kasar, persis seperti pria di depanku ini.

Tubuhku otomatis menegang saat pria gila itu meletakkan jari telunjuk kotornya di depan bibirku, menyuruhku diam sejenak dan ikut mendengar suara-suara di sekitar kami.

" _Kita kehilangan dia. Sebaiknya kita kembali saja."_

Ada suara berat pria lain di balik tembok besar yang mengelilingi rumahku. Aku juga tidak mengenal suaranya. Lalu apa urusan laki-laki di depanku ini? Mengapa ia seperti berusaha menghindari pria di luar sana? Oh astaga, jangan-jangan mereka terlibat masalah besar yang membuat laki-laki ini harus bersembunyi di dalam rumahku.

Selama lima menit kami berdiri dalam diam tapi fokus mataku tidak terlepas dari dirinya. Bisa saja tiba-tiba dia melakukan hal yang tidak terduga dan mengancam keselamatanku. Tapi manik hitam miliknya juga balas menatapku dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya. Membuatku merasa terkekang dalam keadaan yang membahayakan.

Aku membuka suara, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah melirik tembok di belakangku. Tampaknya ia berniat segera pergi dari sini. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh pergi sebelum para penjaga menangkapnya dan menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara. Bagaimanapun juga ia baru saja melakukan usaha percobaan pembunuhan terhadapku.

Tubuhku kembali menegang saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajahku. _Shanaroo,_ dengan jarak sedekat ini, kami saling berbagi udara di sekitar kami. Ada sesuatu yang unik. Aroma laut menguar dari tubuh pria ini. Aroma laut yang harus kuakui menenangkan dan di satu sisi, maskulin.

"Aku merasa terhormat bisa bertemu secara langsung denganmu," katanya dalam suara yang terhalang oleh masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, "Kukira kabar yang dikatakan di luar itu tidak benar. Setelah aku membuktikannya sendiri ternyata kabar itu benar."

Kabar? Kabar apa yang dikatakan di luar sana mengenai diriku?

Ah benar, aku adalah anak Bangsawan Haruno Kizashi yang sangat terkenal bahkan sampai keluar Konoha. Tidak hanya puji-pujian dan penghormatan yang kuterima dari orang-orang, tentu saja puji-pujian itu diikuti oleh serentetan gossip buruk yang sama sekali tidak ingin kuladeni. Biarlah, biarlah mereka berspekulasi seenak hati mengenai diriku. Toh apa yang mereka katakan tidak semua benar. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal Haruno Sakura, dan aku juga tidak perlu repot-repot memperkenalkan diri pada mereka.

Tapi kuharap kabar yang akan disampaikan orang ini bukanlah kabar buruk mengenai diriku.

Ia melanjutkan, "Aku-"

"Nona Haruno!"

Suara derap sepatu bergerak ke arahku. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama para penjaga bodoh itu menyadari ada yang tidak beres di rumah ini. Ya Tuhan, akhirnya aku selamat! Nyaris saja kukira mereka sudah mati di tangan pria bermata onyx ini.

Aku menatap laki-laki misterius ini yang terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba para pengawalku. Sebisa mungkin aku melepaskan cengkraman tangan kuatnya di lenganku, namun yang malah dia lakukan adalah mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku dan waktu seakan berhenti saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel pada bibirku.

"Kita akan bertemu kembali, Nona Haruno Sakura." bisiknya di telingaku sebelum menghilang melompati tembok tinggi itu dan meninggalkanku sendirian.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

Terima kasih sudah bersedia mampir! :)


	2. BAB 2 - Cerita Ino, Rahasia Terpendam

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story by : Jullianna**_

 _ **Pairing: Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke, bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), etc.**_

* * *

 **BAB 2**

 **"Cerita Ino – Rahasia Terpendam"**

* * *

Itu hanyalah sebuah kecupan. Singkat, bahkan hanya satu detik dari semua waktu yang kumiliki sepanjang hidupku. Bahkan kecupan singkat itu terhalang oleh sebuah masker. Dan tidak seharusnya hal itu dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang istimewa. Meskipun terhalang kain, tapi entah kenapa peristiwa mengejutkan tadi patut diperhitungkan. Ciuman pertamaku.

Argh! Ini sudah lima jam sejak tadi siang dan kenapa sejak tadi aku tidak bisa semenit saja melupakan laki-laki bermata gelap itu?

Entah kenapa pipiku terasa panas memikirkan apa yang terjadi di taman tadi.

Tok..tok..

"Masuk." perintahku.

Memang sejak tadi aku hanya berbaring diam di kamar. Tadi saat penjaga datang, laki-laki itu sudah lenyap bagaikan angin. Memanjat tembok yang tinggi dan hilang begitu saja tanpa perlu bersusah payah minta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan pada seorang Haruno Sakura. Para pengawalku berusaha mengejarnya sampai ke desa namun laporan mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak berhasil menemukan siapa orang itu.

Padahal harus kuakui, aku penasaran setengah mati!

"Sakura sayang, aku membawakanmu semangkuk sup jahe."

Ternyata Bibi Tsunade. Ia mendatangiku dengan semagkuk sup yang asap hangatnya masih mengepul-ngepul di udara. Mungkin dia mengira aku sedang tidak sehat. _Well_ , sebenarnya aku memang sedang tidak sehat. Jiwaku yang tidak sehat. Aku berharap Bibi yang paling dekat denganku ini tidak mendengar kabar soal peristiwa di taman tadi siang.

"Terima kasih, Bibi.""

Aku menghirup uap yang berasal dari sup jahe itu dalam-dalam. Aromanya yang manis sangat ampuh untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Bibi Tsunade selalu tahu apa yang kubutuhkan saat aku sedang merasa tidak sehat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Oh bagus. Aku harus menjawab apa saat ini? Jika Bibi Tsunade tahu aku nyaris saja menjadi korban pembunuhan oleh seorang perompak misterius, dia bisa langsung mengamuk dan mengerahkan segala cara untuk menemukan pria itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak berniat menceritakan lebih lanjut tentang masalah itu. Bagaimanapun juga pada awalnya pria itu tidak berniat membunuhku. Menurut apa yang kudengar dari percakapan pria lain di luar tembok tadi, ia hanya menumpang bersembunyi di dalam kediaman Haruno. Mungkin saat itu ia juga tidak memperhitungkan kehadiranku di taman itu. Bisa kukatakan, mungkin dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyanderaku terlebih dahulu.

Tapi kalau ia hanya punya niatan untuk bersembunyi, kenapa ia harus meninggalkan jejak sialan itu padaku? Tidak tahukah dia bahwa tindakannya yang tiba-tiba tadi membuatku degup jantungku tidak terkendali?

Astaga, aku butuh Ino saat ini juga! Ia pasti paham dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Sakura!" suara Bibi Tsunade menyadarkanku, "Kenapa kau malah melamun hah?"

Aku terkikik, "M-Maaf, Bibi. Saat ini banyak sekali yang sedang kupikirkan."

Bibi Tsunade menatapku tajam, "Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku."

Aku menggeleng lemah kemudian menyibak selimut yang sejak tadi melindungi tubuhku dari udara dingin Bulan Desember. Sepertinya aku harus bersembunyi dari orang-orang terlebih dahulu. Suara serakku yang aneh ini akan membuat harga diriku sebagai seorang bangsawan menurun.

"Kau harus menceritakan segalanya padaku. Jika Tuan Haruno Kizashi tahu kau baru saja terancam bahaya, dia bisa memenggal kepalaku." ucap Bibi Tsunade tegas.

Aku menatapnya lembut, "Pertama, aku tidak perlu menceritakan apapun karena aku memang tidak berada dalam bahaya, Bibi. Kedua, Ayahku tidak mungkin memenggal kepala Bibi karena Bibi adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Ayah."

"Tapi-"

"Percayalah padaku. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Mungkin aku hanya terkena flu. Udara di luar dingin sekali." jelasku. Tak sepenuhnya berbohong kan? Aku memang terserang flu.

"Tapi ada pengawal yang mendengar teriakanmu," bantah Bibi Tsunade. Sepertinya ia memang merasakan ada yang tidak beres denganku.

Aku berjalan dan duduk di pinggir jendela yang merupakan tempat favoritku di kamar ini. Mata emeraldku menerawang jauh keluar jendela. Hamparan rumput di taman depan kini sudah tertutup sempurna oleh benda putih yang dingin.

Jujur saja aku tidak terlalu suka pada musim dingin. Udara musim dingin terlalu dingin dan sering membuatku sakit flu. Kalau kupikir-pikir, pria itu juga sama dinginnya dengan musim dingin. Ahaha, mungkin setelah ini aku punya saingan dengan julukan yang nyaris sama, Bajak Laut Berhati Es.

"Aku tidak berteriak," kataku perlahan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari hamparan salju itu, "Mungkin pengawal itu salah dengar, Bibi."

Untuk sejenak tidak ada jawaban dari Bibi Tsunade hingga akhirnya suara pintu terbuka membuatku menoleh cepat.

"Jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri." itulah yang dikatakan Bibi Tsunade sebelum keluar dari kamarku.

Aku menghela napas sambil menatap pintu besar yang sudah tertutup. Terkadang aku merasa heran dengan sikap protektif Bibiku yang selalu terlihat awet muda setiap hari itu. Memangnya ia mau apa jika ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah ia akan membunuh perompak itu karena berhasil mencuri-

Oh astaga. Tidak usah memikirkan hal itu lagi, Sakura.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat dan berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran itu dari dalam pikiranku. Kemudian aku melangkah menuju tempat tidurku dan meringkuk nyaman di balik selimut. Beberapa pelayan memanggilku untuk makan malam, namun aku sama sekali tidak berselera untuk makan. Aku hanya ingin tidur dan melupakan apapun yang terjadi hari ini. Termasuk melupakan pria bermata onyx itu.

* * *

 _(Author's)_

" _Ohayou!"_

 _Seorang gadis cantik berambut seperti permen kapas menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar salam hangat yang sepertinya diperuntukkan untuknya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis begitu melihat seseorang berjalan menghampirinya._

" _Ohayou!" sapa gadis itu._

 _Mata gadis itu menerawang jauh menuju lautan luas di depannya. Senyuman indah terpatri di bibir mungilnya. Sinar matahari yang bersinar sangat terasa menyengat di kulitnya yang putih. Tapi gadis itu tidak peduli bila kulitnya yang indah terbakar sinar matahari. Yang ia pedulikan hanya kebebasannya saat ini. Kebebasan bisa melihat lautan dan dunia sesuka hatinya. Hal itu yang selalu menjadi impiannya._

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?""_

 _Gadis itu terkikik geli begitu melihat ada tangan kekar melingkar di perutnya dari belakang dan memeluknya erat-erat. Seakan pemilik tangan itu tidak mau kehilangan dirinya._

" _Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun." jawab gadis itu. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Aroma laut di sekitarnya sungguh menenangkan pikiran. Suara burung camar dan suara deburan ombak yang menghantam kapal menjadi musik yang merdu di telinganya._

" _Kau tidak memikirkanku?" lelaki di belakangnya bertanya. Lelaki itu meletakkan dagunya di bahu gadis yang berada di depannya._

" _Um, tidak. Untuk apa aku memikirkanmu?" canda gadis manis itu._

" _Sakura.."_

 _Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum geli, "Apa?"_

 _Laki-laki itu diam sejenak kemudian menyapukan kecupan singkat di pipi sebelah kiri gadis yang bernama Sakura itu, "Aku tahu kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanku."_

 _Pipi Sakura memerah karena perlakuan istimewa dari lelaki itu. Ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya dan mengusap rambut laki-laki itu lembut._

" _Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" tanya Sakura penasaran._

 _Laki-laki itu menyeringai kemudian beralih mengecup pipi kanan Sakura._

" _Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau tidak akan bisa berhenti memikirkan seorang pria bermata gelap yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamamu."_

 _Sakura tidak menjawab, namun dalam hatinya dia membenarkan perkataan laki-laki itu. Memang dia selalu memikirkannya. Oh Tuhan, Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengenyahkan laki-laki itu dari dalam pikirannya._

 _Namun tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura merinding karena laki-laki itu beralih menciumi leher jenjangnya. Dengan sekali sentakan, tubuh Sakura dibalikkan dengan paksa dan laki-laki itu kembali melakukan aktivitasnya tadi. Sakura menggeliat karena perlakuan tidak sopan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman._

" _H-Hentikan!" ia berusaha menolak namun laki-laki itu memojokkannya ke pinggiran kapal. Tangan laki-laki itu melingkar dengan kuat di pinggangnya supaya Sakura tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana._

" _Aku tahu kau menginginkanku." bisik laki-laki itu dengan suara seduktif di telinga Sakura._

 _Sakura menatap tajam mata laki-laki itu. Sudah cukup perlakuan kasar dan tidak sopannya hari ini. Ia adalah seorang bangsawan dan laki-laki kurang ajar ini patut dihukum karena bersikap seenaknya padanya._

" _Sudah cukup!" teriak Sakura saat laki-laki itu kembali menjelajahi leher jenjangnya. Menciumnya dan sesekali mengisapnya. Sialnya dia meninggalkan jejak di sana. Sakura menggeram marah._

 _Laki-laki itu tertawa keras. Bukan tawa bahagia namun tawa meremehkan, "Kau tidak bisa lepas dari pesona seorang Uchiha."_

" _Pesona apanya, dasar pria brengsek!" Sakura melepas cekalan laki-laki itu dan menendang perut laki-laki itu dengan kuat hingga laki-laki itu tersungkur di lantai kayu, "Shanarooo!"_

* * *

 _(Author's)_

"Shanarooo!"

"Ada apa, Sakura?!"

Mata hijau itu terbuka dengan sempurna diiringi dengan teriakan panik seorang gadis. Sakura duduk di atas kasurnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Keringat mengucur di pelipisnya. Ia tampak begitu kelelahan seperti baru saja melakukan lomba lari sejauh 10 km padahal yang dilakukannya sejak tadi hanyalah tidur di kamarnya.

Ia memegangi dadanya, tempat jantungnya berdegup kencang, "Astaga! Mimpi apa itu tadi?"

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" Ino berjalan ke arah Sakura dan duduk di dekat gadis itu. Gadis berambut pirang itu menyentuh kening Sakura dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda sepupunya itu menderita sakit demam.

"U-Uchiha," ucap Sakura tanpa sadar. Dari serentetan peristiwa yang ia alami dalam mimpinya, ia hanya bisa mengingat bagian itu. Bagian dimana seseorang menyebut kata _Uchiha_. Sebuah kata yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

"Uchiha? Kau mengenal klan Uchiha?! Ada apa denganmu dan klan Uchiha?!" tanya Ino panik.

Ino segera berlari menutup pintu dan semua gorden jendela Sakura. Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan ajaib. Apapun alasannya, ia tahu bahwa pembicaraan mengenai Uchiha Uchiha itu sangat sensitif, rahasia, dan tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang mendengar.

 _(Sakura's)_

Ino segera duduk di hadapanku dan menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir. Matanya melirik ke sana ke sini.

"Kau sangat beruntung karena hanya ada aku di sini sekarang. Jika sampai Paman Kizashi atau Bibi Tsunade mendengarmu membicarakan Uchiha, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan mereka padamu." bisik Ino.

Memang ada apa dengan Uchiha? Apa itu Uchiha sampai Ino merasa sepanik ini?

"Coba jelaskan padaku. Apa itu Uchiha? Oh maksudku, siapa itu Uchiha?" tanyaku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Saat ini aku butuh ketenangan.

"Kau serius tidak tahu? Bukankah selama ini kau berguru pada guru-guru terbaik dan kau juga sangat pin-"

Aku menatap Ino tajam begitu pembicaraannya keluar dari topik awal.

"Baik, baik. Begini, ada sebuah legenda yang mengatakan bahwa pada zaman dahulu ada sebuah klan di Konohagakure yang bertempat tinggal di dekat laut lepas. Dari klan itu lahirlah banyak pelaut-pelaut handal dan menjadi salah satu klan kepercayaan Raja Konoha yang pertama, yaitu Raja Senju Hashirama.

"Kebanyakan laki-laki dari klan itu selalu menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu mereka di lautan, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menyebut mereka sebagai nelayan. Mereka lebih suka dipanggil _Perompak."_

Aku tertegun begitu mendengar Ino menyebutkan kata perompak. Semua ini, seperti dugaanku pada awalnya. Jadi apakah ia membicarakan sejarah Klan Uchiha?

"Perompak? Apakah mereka sering merampok orang-orang yang sedang berlayar?"

Ino mengedikkan bahu, "Aku juga tidak yakin. Tapi mereka disebut sebagai cikal bakal munculnya para perompak yang kejam di dunia ini."

Kepalaku hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Ino kembali bercerita, "Bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa Kerajaan Konona dahulu ditemukan oleh salah satu anggota klan tersebut. Klan itu tumbuh menjadi klan yang besar dan sangat disegani oleh banyak kerajaan-"

"Kenapa tidak langsung saja ke bagian kenapa pembicaraan tentang Klan Uchiha jadi sangat sensitif dan rahasia?" potongku tidak sabar. Menurutku ia terlalu berbelit-belit.

Aku menjerit saat Ino malah menjitak kepalaku tersayang. S-Sakit.

"Dengar dulu, jidat lebar. Aku baru saja mulai."

Aku meringis, "O-Oke. Lanjutkan."

"Begini," Ino berdeham, "Kebesaran mereka justru menyebabkan klan itu menjadi sombong dan berambisi untuk menguasai Kerajaan Konohagakure. Mereka merasa bosan selalu berada dalam pemerintahan klan saingan mereka, yaitu Klan Senju. Tapi kekuatan mereka tidak cukup ampuh untuk melawan Raja Senju Hashirama yang mampu menghimpun lebih banyak kekuatan dari berbagai klan di Konoha.

"Karena itu, suatu malam, salah satu pemuda dari klan pemberontak yang tadi kita bicarakan, yaitu Uchiha Madara diam-diam mengadakan perlayaran terlarang. Ia berlayar menuju Laut Kekuatan di sebelah barat menurut petunjuk dari para tetua Klan Uchiha. Menurut leluhur, Laut Kekuatan adalah tempat dimana kau bisa meminta kekuatan sebanyak yang kau inginkan. Kau tahu kita bisa meminta kekuatan pada siapa? Pada iblis penjaga laut! Aku tidak tahu Iblis Laut itu rupanya seperti apa, tapi yang kudengar aura dari Iblis Lait itu sangatlah dingin dan menakutkan. Dan tentu saja, untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang Madara inginkan, ia harus bersedia menyediakan korban untuk Iblis Laut.

"Pada awalnya Madara bersedia menyanggupi permintaan Iblis Laut dan menyerahkan salah satu gadis dari Klan Uchiha untuk dinikahkan dengan Iblis Laut itu. Astaga! Aku baru sadar, kasihan sekali nasib gadis itu karena harus menikahi Iblis. Hii, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Haha.. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Hei, jangan pasang tampang seperti itu. Oke aku lanjutkan, akhirnya Klan Uchiha mendapat kekuatan besar yang mereka inginkan. Masing-masing dari mereka mendapatkan mata istimewa yang dinamakan _Sharingan_."

" _Sharingan?_ Mata legendaris itu?" tanyaku nyaris tidak percaya. Aku kira mata itu hanyalah sebuah mitos untuk menakuti anak-anak supaya tidak terlalu lama bermain di pantai.

Semacam mitos, waktu aku masih kecil Ibuku pernah mengatakan bahwa jika aku terlalu lama bermain di dekat laut, Iblis Laut yang memiliki mata menyeramkan berwarna merah darah akan menculikku dan memakanku hidup-hidup. Tentu saja saat itu aku memilih percaya pada Ibuku. Tapi seiring waktu berlalu, kurasa cerita itu cukup tidak masuk akal. Tapi saat mendengar cerita Ino barusan, kenapa aku jadi merasa merinding ya?

"Ya. Mata legendaris yang sangat kuat sekaligus berbahaya. Mata itu diberkahi kekuatan untuk menjebak seseorang dalam khayalannya sendiri. Semacam hipnotis kalau menurutku. Jadi, saat Klan Uchiha menggunakan mata itu, mereka bisa mengunci kesadaran seseorang dan memerangkap mereka dalam khayalan yang dibuat sendiri oleh si pengguna _Sharingan_. Orang yang kesadarannya sudah dikendalikan oleh pengguna Sharingan tidak akan bisa berkutik bahkan sekedar menggerakkan bulu matapun mereka tidak mampu. Di saat-saat seperti itulah, pengguna _Sharingan_ bisa menghunuskan pedang mereka dan membunuh orang yang terperangkap dalam permainan mereka."

Aku terkejut, "A-Apa? Benarkah itu?"

Ino mengangguk yakin.

"Ya. Peristiwa yang benar-benar terjadi itu dinamakan Tragedi Berdarah Konohagakure. Heh, jidat, masa sejarah negerimu sendiri kau tidak tahu? Kemana saja kau selama pelajaran sejarah? Membolos ha?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. Seorang Haruno Sakura membolos? Tidak mungkin lah.

"Aku tahu Tragedi Berdarah Konohagakure. Tapi aku tidak tahu kisahnya akan sedetail dan semenegangkan ini." belaku.

Ino juga balas memutar bola mata aquanya.

"Aku lelah cerita terus dan sekarang aku lapar." katanya sambil memegangi perut ratanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" aku melirik jam di kamarku yang besarnya nyaris menyerupai lemari pakaian. Jarumnya menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

Kruukk...

"Aku lupa tidak makan malam kemarin dan aku juga melewatkan sarapanku." kataku lirih. Pantas saja aku lapar sekali saat ini.

"Kita makan dulu setelah itu kau harus melanjutkan ceritamu." ajakku. Aku menarik tangan Ino dan menyeretnya ke ruang makan besar di rumah ini.

"Sekarang bukan jadwalnya makan. Kalau kita makan tidak menurut jam makan yang sudah ditentukan, Bibi Tsunade akan memarahi kita, Sakura-chan!"

Aku duduk tenang di kursi makan utama yang biasa dipakai Ayahku, "Masa bodoh dengannya. Yang pasti sekarang aku sangat lapar dan apapun yang terjadi aku akan makan."

Beberapa saat kemudian para pelayan langsung datang ke ruang makan dan menghidangkan banyak makanan mewah untukku dan Ino. Ino menelan ludah saat melihat betapa banyaknya makanan itu. Tapi tidak denganku, aku yakin aku akan cukup menikmati makanan-makanan itu.

Meski jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Klan Uchiha.

" _Ittadakimas!_ "

Kami pun makan dengan lahapnya. Ino tidak bisa berhenti bercerita tentang kencan menyenangkannya bersama Sai kemarin. Seharusnya dalam keadaan makan seperti ini kami dilarang bicara oleh Bibi Tsunade. Tapi masa bodoh karena wanita itu tidak ada, aku pun turut menimpali apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino. Ternyata suasana saat Bibi Tsunade tidak mengawasi tingkah laku kami itu jauh lebih menyenangkan.

* * *

"Begini lanjutannya," kata Ino saat kami sudah kembali ke kamarku, "Selepas Tragedi Berdarah Konohagakure itu, kemenangan masih didominasi oleh Raja Hashirama. Klan Uchiha menjadi klan yang paling dibenci di Konohagakure. Uchiha Madara yang merasa tidak puas dengan kekalahan klannya kembali meminta kekuatan pada Iblis Laut dan mereka pun mendapatkannya, Sakura. _Sharingan_ mereka didukung oleh kemampuan melepaskan api hitam yang tidak akan bisa padam sampai kapanpun. Tentu saja Madara merasa sangat senang.

"Tapi Iblis Laut kembali meminta korban dari Madara. Kau tahu apa yang dia minta? Dia meminta tubuh adik bungsu dari Uchiha Madara yang menurut gosip yang kudengar memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, yaitu Uchiha Izuna, untuk dijadikan wadah untuk menampung jiwa Iblis itu. Siapa sangka Iblis itu juga ingin hidup layaknya manusia?"

Mulutku terbuka sempurna, "Dia meminta tubuh manusia supaya bisa hidup layaknya manusia?!"

Aku bersumpah, seumur hidup aku tidak akan berharap ingin bertemu dengan makhluk mengerikan itu.

Ino mengangguk, "Aku tahu itu gila."

"Lalu bagaimana? Apakah Uchiha Madara menyetujuinya? Maksudku, Uchiha Izuna adalah adiknya sendiri. Tidak mungkin 'kan Madara rela menyerahkan adiknya sendiri untuk dijadikan wadah untuk menampung sesosok Iblis?" ucapku tidak terima.

"Kau benar, sayang," sahut Ino, "Tentu saja Madara tidak setuju dengan permintaan Iblis Laut. Tapi sayangnya Iblis Laut mengancam akan mengambil kembali semua kekuatan yang sudah diberikan pada Klan Uchiha. Madara yang tidak ingin kalah dari Klan Senju dengan berat hati menyetuji permintaan Iblis Laut. Tapi Iblis itu harus menunggu sampai Klan Uchiha memenangkan perang.

"Perang pun berlangsung dan pada akhirnya kemenangan berada di tangan Klan Uchiha. Tiba saatnya Iblis Laut menagih janji Uchiha Madara. Tapi karena rasa sayangnya yang besar pada Izuna, Madara berbalik melawan Iblis Laut dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki."

"Oh astaga! Apakah dia menang?" teriakku.

Entah kenapa aku merasa heboh sendiri. Cerita ini sungguh menarik dan menegangkan. Sungguh, menurutku Madara adalah sosok kakak yang sangat baik dan patut dijadikan teladan. Walaupun aku masih kecewa karena dia memenangkan perang dengan cara yang tidak benar.

"Ugh, sayangnya dia kalah. Iblis Laut yang terlanjur dendam pada Klan Uchiha kemudian membantai dan membunuh semua Klan Uchiha yang memiliki _Sharingan_. Pembantaian itu, menurut catatan yang pernah kubaca, sangat mengerikan. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Mereka yang tersisa memilih meninggakan Konoha dan pergi berlayar ke timur, ke tempat matahari terbit dengan harapan mereka tidak akan bertemu dengan Iblis Laut itu lagi. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan mereka saat ini dan orang-orang yang tersisa itu menjadi buronan kelas palinh tinggi. Pemerintah bahkan melarang siapapun membicarakan Klan Uchiha dan menganggap klan itu sudah tiada."

Cukup, itu kejam.

"Seiring perkembangan waktu, mereka juga tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatan _Sharingan_ lagi. Jangan salah sangka, kemampuan istimewa itu masih ada. Tapi _Sharingan_ hanya bisa muncul pada saat-saat tertentu saja dan _well_ , aku tidak tahu tepatnya kapan saat tertentu itu. Jadi, kau tidak akan menemukan seseorang yang bermata semerah darah pada siang hari. Mata mereka kembali pada yang sebenarnya, yaitu mata onyx yang sangat mempesona."

Mataku membulat ketika Ino menceritakan bagian terakhir dari ceritanya. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup sangat kencang.

Mata onyx milik pria itu, cerita klan Uchiha yang misterius, mimpiku semalam. Entah kenapa aku merasa semua itu saling berhubungan. Lalu apa? Apa hubunganku dengan semua tanda itu? Apakah pada masa lalu aku ada kaitannya dengan dendam Klan Uchiha?

 _Shanaroo!_ Kenapa otakku tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban yang tepat dari rasa penasaran ini?

"Bisa kau beritahu aku bagaimana ciri-ciri orang-orang dari Klan Uchiha?" tanyaku frustasi. Aku mengacak rambut merah mudaku hingga tak berbentuk lagi, sebagai bentuk pelampiasan keputus asaanku.

"Klan Uchiha berisikan pria dan wanita yang mempunyai kecantikan dan ketampanan di atas rata-rata. Keturunan mereka hampir tidak ada yang buruk rupa sepertimu, Sakura."

Aku melengos mendengar perkataan Ino. Lagi-lagi penghinaan sialan dari sepupu tercintaku ini. Entah kenapa dia hobi sekali mengatakan aku buruk rupa. Mungkin karena di kerajaan ini hanya aku yang bisa menandingi kecantikannya.

"Jika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna gelap, berkulit pucat, dan terutama matanya berwarna onyx yang selalu menatap sesuatu dengan tajam dan mengintimidasi, maka kau bertemu dengan keturunan Klan Uchiha yang tersisa. Sepertinya begitu. Kenapa kau penasaran? Apa kau bertemu dengan keturunan Klan Uchiha?"

Oh astaga!

Pria itu dan cerita Ino. Semua ini menjelaskan semuanya. Maka salahkah aku bila mengira bahwa pria itu adalah Klan Uchiha? Klan buronan yang paling dibenci di Kerajaan Konoha. Dan mereka masih hidup, bahkan sekarang berada di Konoha!

Jadi kemarin, aku bertemu dengan buronan kelas kakap dan membiarkannya kabur bergitu saja.

Bagus, Sakura. Bagus sekali.

Andai saja aku tahu cerita ini sejak awal, pasti aku sudah menahannya dan menyeretnya ke ANBU Kerajaan.

Kejam? Aku tidak kejam! Aku hanya berusaha untuk melindungi Konohagakure. Bagaimana jika dia diam-diam sudah menghimpun massa untuk melakukan pemberontakan untuk yang kedua kalinya demi membalaskan dendam klannya pada Kerajaan Konoha?

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan terjadi Tragedi Berdarah Konohagakure Bagian Dua.

Lamunanku buyar begitu Ino mengguncang bahuku, "Aku tanya padamu, Sakura. Apa benar kau bertemu dengan Klan Uchiha yang telah lama hilang itu?"

Ya, benar. Bahkan dia berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamaku dan membuatku memimpikan hal-hal yang tidak pantas. Astaga, mimpi sialan itu kembali muncul di dalam pikiranku.

"T-Tidak. Nama itu hanya kebetulan melintas dalam mimpiku."

Ino menghela napas lega, tapi aku tahu masih ada sorot ketidak percayaan dari mata aquanya. Ino menyibak poni pirangnya yang semakin lama semakin panjang dan terlihat kerepotan karena rambut itu selalu menutupi mata indahnya.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kau potong rambut, sepupu." saranku sambil membenahi rambut merah muda sebahuku, "Sesekali kau harus mencoba model rambut pendek. Aku yakin kau akan suka!" Aku memberikan jepitan rambut padanya.

"Tidak bisa," sahutnya sambil menjepit poninya, "Sai bilang dia suka pada rambut panjangku. Apalagi dia paling suka menariknya saat kami sedang berci-"

Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

Mataku membulat sempurna, "Astaga! Jadi kalian sudah melakukannya?"

Ino mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Terlihat pipinya memerah dan matanya bergerak kesana kemari. Dari gerak-geriknya itu aku tahu bahwa dia keceplosan bicara, dan aku tahu bahwa dia sudah melakukan hal itu bersama Sai.

"I-Itu,"

"Bukankah kau berjanji padaku kalian baru akan melakukannya saat di antara kalian sudah ada ikatan resmi? Astaga! Kau gila, Ino!" ucapku tidak percaya.

Aku merasa dibohongi! Mereka sudah berjanji untuk tidak macam-macam selama di antara Sai dan Ino belum ada ikatan pernikahan. Tapi sekarang sepupuku malah terlihat sangat bahagia dan benar-benar mengakui perbuatannya padaku.

"I-Itu kecelakaan, Sakura." ia menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Cih. Bagaimana jika Bibi Tsunade dan Paman Inoichi tahu? Kau dan Sai bisa dihukum gantung, bodoh!" aku menjitak keningnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Paman Inoichi begitu tahu putrinya sudah tidak err.. perawan?

Masih untung hubungan Ino dan Sai disetujui oleh Paman Inoichi.

"Astaga Sai!" ujarku frustasi, "Kurasa aku masih belum cukup mengenalnya. Benarkah pria yang bersama denganmu itu sahabatku Sai?"

Ino malah mengacak rambutku, "Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah ini adalah akhir dunia, Sakura. Yang paling penting adalah jika perbuatan kami menghasilkan sesuatu, Sai bersedia bertanggung jawab."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mencoba percaya padanya. Ah, entah kenapa hari ini aku lelah sekali.

Cerita Ino masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Hal ini masih membuat kepalaku pusing.

Entahlah, seharusnya aku tidak perlu ambil pusing mengenai hal sialan apa yang terjadi pada masa lalu pria itu. Toh kami juga tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini. Ya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, Sakura. Semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja seperti hidupmu saat belum bertemu dengannya.

Selamat tinggal, Uchiha.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca! Comment sangat dinantikan :)**_


	3. BAB 3 - Pedang dan Raja

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story by : Jullianna**_

 _ **Pairing: Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke, bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), etc.**_

* * *

 **BAB 3**

 **"Pedang dan Raja"**

* * *

"Hei kudengar kau sakit, sayang." suara berat yang sangat Sakura kenali, bahkan di luar kepalanya, memaksa gadis itu bangun dari tidurnya.

Di depan kasurnya sudah berdiri seorang laki-laki tampan yang sedang memasang senyum khas padanya. Astaga, jika saja Sakura sedang bertenaga saat ini, ia pasti sudah menghajar laki-laki itu dengan pukulan Shanaroo legendaris miliknya. Lagipula melihat laki-laki itu di kamarnya adalah hal yang lumayan aneh saat ini, mengingat sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak berjumpa dengan sahabat terbaiknya setelah Ino itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal, "Bukankah pekerjaanmu di ANBU sangat banyak hingga kau tidak pernah sempat mengunjungi sahabatmu ini? Oh astaga, aku hampir lupa, bagi Shimura Sai ANBU 'kan lebih penting daripada Haruno Sakura."

Laki-laki yang bernama Sai itu tertawa geli karena sikap Sakura yang dingin padanya. "Pekerjaanku sedang kosong saat ini. Ino bilang ada sedikit insiden menarik di rumahmu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mampir dan melihat kondisi sahabatku."

Sai berjalan ke arah Sakura dan duduk di depan gadis yang masih memasang tampang jutek tersebut. Tangannya mengusap surai merah muda milik Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tentu saja dibalas dengan tepisan dari tangan Sakura.

"Maaf karena jarang bermain ke sini," ucap Sai lembut, "Apa kau merasa kesepian tanpaku?"

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai, meski jauh di dalam hatinya ia membenarkan perkataan Sai. Meskipun Sai tipikal orang yang jarang berbicara, tapi hanya dirinya yang bisa benar-benar memahami Sakura selain Ino. Karena itulah, berpisah selama lebih dari tiga bulan dari Sai membuat Sakura sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu. Tapi mengingat perbuatan apa yang sudah dilakukan Sai bersama Ino, di belakangnya, membuat Sakura merasa geram.

"Sakura, kenapa kau marah padaku? Apakah aku berbuat salah? Maafkan aku karena berada di ANBU menuntutku untuk terus menerus bekerja hingga aku bahkan tidak sempat mengirim surat padamu," ucap Sai menyesal, "Tapi sekarang aku ada di sini. Kau bebas menghukumku apa saja, Sakura. Asalkan kau tidak marah lagi."

Astaga, bagaimana Sakura tidak luluh mendengar pernyataan maaf dan wajah memelas yang ditunjukkan oleh Sai? Baiklah, sudah cukup main-mainnya, sebentar lagi Sakura benar-benar akan menghukum laki-laki kurang ajar itu.

"Kau menyebalkan, Sai!" tanpa aba-aba Sakura memeluk Sai erat-erat, "Tapi aku terlalu menyayangimu, sampai aku tidak bisa lama-lama marah padamu. Lagipula jika Ino tahu aku marah-marah pada kekasihnya, aku bisa dibunuh oleh nenek sihir itu."

"Iya-iya," Sai membalas pelukan Sakura tidak kalah eratnya, "Lagipula tidak ada alasan untuk marah pada pria setampan Shimura Sai 'kan?"

Mendengar pernyataan menggelikan itu, Sakura buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Sai dan kembali menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan kesal. Hal itu membuat Sai kembali merasa heran. Kenapa setelah tiga bulan tidak bertemu, _mood_ Sakura jadi sering berubah-ubah seperti saat ini? Sakura jadi tampak mengerikan di matanya.

"Tentu saja ada!" teriak Sakura pada Sai, "Apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi pada malam bulan purnama, dua minggu yang lalu, di Penginapan Guy yang berada di dekat pelabuhan?"

Sakura memicingkan tatapannya pada Sai. Awas saja jika Sai tidak ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya bersama Ino saat itu, Sakura pasti dengan senang hati akan menyerahkan kepala Sai untuk dipenggal.

"Penginapan-" mata Sai membulat, seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Entah mata Sakura sudah rabun atau memang benar ia menangkap sedikit rona merah di wajah pucat Sai. Mata Sai bergerak kemana-mana, menghindari tatapan tajam Sakura. Dan tentu saja Sakura tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa memang terjadi sesuatu di penginapan itu. Shimura Sai, habislah riwayatmu saat ini juga.

"Aku bersumpah itu kecelakaan, Sakura!" jelas Sai sambil berlutut di depan Sakura, "Saat itu aku dan Ino memutuskan untuk berkencan setelah sekian lama kami berpisah. Dan di penginapan itu kami minum banyak sekali sampai kami mabuk, dan tanpa kami sadari semua itu terjadi. Aku, aku janji akan bertanggung jawab bila perbuatanku menghasilkan sesuatu. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai Ino."

Sakura melihat betapa seriusnya Sai menanggapi ucapannya. Ia tahu saat ini Sai tidak sedang berbohong padanya. Pancaran mata gelapnya tidak menyiratkan keraguan sedikitpun.

Sakura menghela napas lega. Lagipula tidak masalah bila menyerahkan Ino dalam pelukan Sai. Sai adalah satu-satunya pria yang sangat Sakura percayai selain Ayahnya. Sai akan selalu membahagiakan sepupu yang sangat disayanginya itu. Sai dan Ino saling mencintai satu sama lain, Sakura yakin akan hal itu.

Dan Sakura pun menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, "Tenang saja, aku percaya padamu, Sai."

Ah, andaikan ia juga punya seseorang untuk dicintai. Saling mencintai dengan tulus sebagai sepasang kekasih, seperti Sai dan Ino.

* * *

"Kurang, Sakura. Pukulanmu masih kurang keras."

Kali ini Sakura kembali melayangkan tinjunya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia mencoba memusatkan pukulannya pada bagian vital musuh yang sedang dilawannya saat ini, bagian ulu hatinya. Tapi lagi-lagi sang musuh itu berhasil membaca pergerakannya dan menahan tangannya begitu saja.

"Sialan, Sai!" umpat Sakura kesal, "Kenapa gerakanku selalu bisa terbaca olehmu?"

Sai menghempaskan tangan Sakura dengan keras dan tersenyum miring. Saat ini Sai sedang mengajari teknik-teknik pertarungan ANBU pada Sakura. Mirip seperti guru dan murid. Sebenarnya gadis itu yang memaksanya, dan jika seorang Sakura sudah menuntut sesuatu, Sai tidak bisa menolaknya. Lagipula latihan ini mungkin akan berguna bagi Sakura suatu saat nanti.

Sai jatuh terduduk di tanah karena kelelahan, "Gerakanmu sudah cukup bagus dari tiga bulan lalu, Sakura. Kau 'kan punya banyak pengawal, untuk apa kau masih belajar bertarung?"

"Jangan coba menghiburku," balas Sakura kesal, "Aku masih payah. Dan pengawal-pengawal sialan itu, mereka semua tidak berguna."

Sakura kembali teringat pada insiden saat rumahnya kebobolan seorang pria bermata gelap yang sampai detik ini masih menghantui pikirannya. Pria Uchiha itu. Semua ini gara-gara para pengawalnya yang tidak peka terhadap keadaan sekeliling, dan Sakura sangat menyesali hal itu.

Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Jika saja Tuan Kizashi tahu aku mengajari putri kesayangannya bertarung, ia pasti sudah membunuhku."

Sakura terkekeh geli, "Ayah tidak akan berani melakukannya. Kau ada dalam lindunganku Sai."

Sakura bergerak menjauh dari Sai yang masing mengomel tentang betapa keras kepalanya Haruno Sakura. Tangannya mengambil sebuah benda tajam yang tersimpan di dalam sebuah peti berukuran cukup besar.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bermain denganmu." ucap Sakura pada sebuah benda panjang yang kini berada dalam genggamannya. Benda itu berkilat saat terkena cahaya matahari.

Sebilah pedang tajam berukuran cukup panjang namun sengaja dibuat ringan hingga ia tidak perlu kesusahan mengangkatnya. Pedang yang sangat cocok untuk seseorang yang tidak ingin terlalu repot sepertinya. Terdapat ukiran indah berbentuk Bunga Sakura di bagian bawah pedang itu, seakan menegaskan siapa pemiliknya. Haruno Sakura.

"Kau masih bermain dengan benda itu?" tanya Sai. Ia pun juga mengambil sebilah pedang dari dalam peti itu.

"Ini bukan sekedar benda, Sai," ucap Sakura sambil mengagumi setiap inci pedang kesayangannya itu, "Dia juga temanku. Pemberian Ibu yang akan selalu kujaga sepenuh hatiku."

Sai menyeringai saat melihat Sakura begitu kagum pada pedang itu. Harus Sai akui, ia iri saat melihat Sakura mendapatkan pedang yang sangat bagus dan langka, tapi sayang sekali gadis itu belum mahir menggunakannya sampai sekarang.

"Kalau begitu mari kita buktikan," ucap Sai sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pedang panjang dari dalam sarungnya, "Apakah dia masih menjadi temanmu?"

"Dengan senang hati." Sakura bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. Rambut merah mudanya sudah ia ikat di atas kepala hingga ia tidak perlu takut rambut indah itu akan menghalangi pandangannya. Pedangnya sudah siap teracung di depan badannya. Tinggal menunggu sang musuh alias Sai, maju dan menjalankan serangannya. Dan dengan secepat kilat Sai mulai bergerak maju ke arahnya.

Prang!

Terdengar bunyi memekakkan yang ditimbulkan dari dua bilah pedang yang saling beradu. Sakura menyeringai. Gadis itu merasa lebih mudah bertarung menggunakan pedang daripada bertarung menggunakan fisiknya sendiri. Sakura yakin, berkat latihan yang ia lakukan sendiri selama tiga bulan ini, ia pasti sudah bisa mengalahkan guru sekaligus sahabatnya, Shimura Sai.

Namun dugaannya salah besar. Sai dengan mudahnya berhasil menangkis semua serangannya. Sakura berusaha bergerak maju sambil mengayunkan pedang dengan lebih kuat, berharap dirinya berhasil membuat Sai mundur ke belakang. Namun yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah terus menghindar. Karena Sai tidak sedikitpun memberinya kesempatan untuk menyerang.

"Payah! Kau masih sangat payah!" ejek Sai saat ujung pedang miliknya nyaris mengenai lengan Sakura.

Sakura menggeram kesal dan kembali memasang mode bertahan sementara Sai terus menerus menyerang secara bertubi-tubi.

"Kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku? Tidak mungkin, Sakura." Sai mencoba memanas-manasi Sakura, dengan begitu gadis itu akan semakin serius dalam bermain.

Tangan Sai dengan lihai memainkan pedang itu seakan pedang itu adalah jiwanya sendiri. Bergerak maju, mundur, kiri, kanan, tusuk, tarik, semua gerakannya semakin menyudutkan Sakura. Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain terus bertahan. Ternyata kemampuan Sai juga bertambah bagus seiring berjalannya waktu. Jika begini terus Sakura akan kalah dari salah satu anggota ANBU Kerajaan itu.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Sai!" teriak Sakura. Gadis itu pun mencoba melancarkan serangan balik pada Sai.

Baru saja Sakura akan mengayunkan pedang ke atas, tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

"Tuan Sai, ada surat dari Tuan Hatake Kakashi!" tiba-tiba seorang pelayan berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah medan pertempuran Sai dan Sakura, membuat kedua orang itu terpaksa menghentikan pertarungan mereka yang sebenarnya sedang berlangsung panas-panasnya.

Surat yang berasal dari Ketua ANBU itu pun sampai di tangan Sai. Sakura mengernyit heran. Ada apa Kakashi mengirim pesan untuk Sai? Sai bilang ia tidak ada pekerjaan lagi di ANBU 'kan? Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?

"Lagi-lagi masalah ini." Sai menghela napas. Laki-laki berwajah pucat itu menggulung kembali surat dari atasannya dan menyimpannya di dalam kemejanya. Dari ekspresi lelahnya, Sakura bisa menebak ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan sudah terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu. Oh ayolah, jangan sampai pertarungannya dengan Sai berakhir seperti ini saja. Ini sama sekali tidak adil.

"Pangeran menghilang lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya," ucap Sai sambil meletakkan pedangnya di dalam peti, "ANBU harus segera mencarinya. Kakashi memintaku untuk ikut serta."

"Pangeran?" ucap Sakura heran, "Hilang lagi?"

Memang, sudah tidak hanya sekali Sakura pernah mendengar bahwa Pangeran Konohagakure hilang dari Istananya. Pangeran yang tidak pernah ia ketahui rupanya.

"Lebih tepatnya kabur." koreksi Sai, "Maaf, Sakura. Aku harus kembali ke markas. Tidak masalah 'kan bila kau melanjutkan sendiri latihanmu?"

Sakura menggeram kesal. Ia sudah menduga pada akhirnya latihannya dengan Sai akan berakhir dengan tidak menyenangkan. Sia-sia saja, padahal ia jarang sekali bisa berlatih dengan gurunya itu. Sakura yang dilanda kekesalan berlebih membuang pedangnya begitu saja ke tanah.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat menjauh dari Sai, "Baiklah! Kau, cepatlah ke markas dan temukan Pangeran sialan itu."

Sai menghela napas sambil menyaksikan kepergian Sakura. Lagi-lagi ia berhasil membuat sahabatnya kecewa padanya. Padahal membuat Sakura kecewa adalah salah satu hal yang paling dihindarinya di dunia ini.

"Ia bahkan meninggalkan pedangnya begitu saja. Ceroboh!" ucap Sai geli. Dengan segera ia memasukkan kembali pedang Sakura ke dalam peti dan pergi keluar dari _Mansion_ Haruno tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sakura.

* * *

Sakura melangkah dengan kesal ke dalam rumahnya. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah berendam. Mandi berendam dengan air bunga yang lama, hingga segala kepenatan yang melekat di tubuhnya hilang. Sialan sekali para ANBU itu. Padahal baru saja dirinya merasakan kebebasan yang sesungguhnya saat berlatih pedang dengan Sai. Tapi dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, kebebasannya itu berakhir. Sebentar lagi pasti Bibinya akan memanggilnya untuk melakukan beberapa kegiatan _kewanitaan_ yang membosankan.

"Lebih baik tergores pedang daripada tertusuk jarum," begitu komentar Sakura saat Bibi Tsunade pertama kali mengajari gadis itu merajut, "Tertusuk jarum itu sangat menyakitkan, Bibi. Walaupun tusukannya kecil, tapi sakitnya bertahan dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Itu sama saja dengan membunuh secara perlahan-lahan. Mungkin orang yang pertama kali menciptakan jarum dan rajutan adalah seorang psikopat."

Perkataan pedas itu sukses membuat Sakura mendekam di kamarnya selama delapan jam tanpa makanan dan air sedikitpun.

Ramainya langkah kaki bergema di aula membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Dahi Sakura mengernyit bingung karena jarang sekali ada orang yang masuk ke dalam aulanya. Kalaupun ada, pasti hanya untuk keperluan pesta atau pertemuan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun menengok ke dalam aula Haruno yang luas, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seseorang yang sangat tidak asing sedang berbincang-bincang ramai di aula itu bersama dengan kolega lainnya.

Sial, padahal orang itu adalah orang yang paling Sakura hindari saat ini.

Sakura menarik napas dan bersiap untuk kabur secepat-cepatnya dari aula ini. Namun baru saja hendak pergi, suara berat khas Bapak-Bapak itu membuatnya harus menghentikan langkahnya saat itu juga.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

Sakura berbalik perlahan, memasang cengiran khasnya. "A-Ayah sudah pulang?"

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaian itu?" tanya Haruno Kizashi sambil melirik pakaian yang tadi dikenakan Sakura saat berlatih bela diri dengan Sai, "Kau berencana untuk berubah menjadi seorang pria?"

Sakura juga melirik pakaian yang dikenakannya dan kembali melayangkan tatapan heran pada Kizashi. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan kemeja kain putih berlengan panjang dengan rompi dan celana kulit berwarna coklat muda miliknya? Bukankah ia tetap terlihat cantik dan anggun saat mengenakan pakaian itu walaupun pakaian itu adalah pakaian yang biasa dikenakan oleh para lelaki? Terkadang hal inilah yang membuat Sakura menyesal dilahirkan di keluarga bangsawan. Sikap Ayahnya yang selalu mengkhawatirkan segala hal yang tidak berada pada tempatnya yang sebenarnya membuat Sakura merasa muak.

Sakura juga melayangkan tatapan pada sosok berambut kuning yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Ayahnya. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa teman Ayahnya itu. Teman yang paling penting dan paling terhormat di antara semua teman Ayahnya. Sakura segera membungkukkan badan saat sosok itu tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Maafkan Sakura, Ayah," ucap Sakura sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala, "Tadi aku baru saja-"

"Kau berlatih lagi dengan Sai?" tanya Kizashi dengan nada menyelidik. Terbesit nada kemarahan dalam suaranya dan Sakura bisa merasakan kemarahan itu lewat tatapan tajam yang dilontarkan Kizashi padanya.

Sakura membulatkan matanya, "Bagaimana Ayah bisa-"

"Kau pikir Ayah tidak tahu hal apa saja yang kau lakukan selama Ayah tidak berada di rumah?" suara Kizashi mulai meninggi, "Sudah Ayah beritahu berapa kali? Kau tidak diizinkan untuk menggunakan pedang ataupun berlatih beladiri, Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura merasakan dadanya nyeri saat mendengar Kizashi, Ayahnya yang sangat ia cintai, membentaknya. Bahkan mungkin Kizashi sampai tidak sadar bahwa tidak jauh di belakangnya masih ada orang lain yang seharusnya tidak mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Sakura tidak siap jika tiba-tiba air matanya harus jatuh di depan orang-orang penting itu.

"Ehem!" suara dehaman seseorang membuat Kizashi tersadar seutuhnya.

"Astaga!" ucap pria yang mempunyai warna rambut senada dengan warna Sakura itu sambil menunduk dalam-dalam, "Maafkan saya dan putri saya atas ketidak nyamannya, Yang Mulia Namikaze."

Sakura juga turut menunduk pada sosok pria tampan berambut kuning yang tampak berwibawa tersebut tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Untungnya gadis itu berhasil menjaga air matanya agar tidak keluar di depan tamu-tamu penting Ayahnya. Jika ia sampai menangis, hancur sudah harga diri Klan Haruno. Astaga, bahkan Sakura melihat ada Hatake Kakashi di samping Yang Mulia Raja Namikaze.

Tunggu, kenapa ketua ANBU yang terkenal itu ada di rumahnya? Bukankah saat ini ANBU punya misi mencari Pangeran yang hilang?

"Mungkin pembicaraan ini bisa kita tunda terlebih dahulu, Ayah. Setelah ini aku ada janji dengan Ino dan Bibi Tsunade," ucap Sakura sambil berbalik, "Sakura mohon diri."

Baru melangkah beberapa kali, Sakura kembali dihentikan oleh suara, "Tunggu sebentar, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura berbalik dan mendapati ternyata Sang Raja sendiri, Minato Namikaze, yang baru saja memanggil namanya dan kini sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Kudengar permainan pedangmu cukup bagus," kata Minato, "Maukah kau menemani Raja yang malang ini bermain pedang sebentar saja? Sudah lama aku tidak melatih kemampuanku menggunakan pedang."

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Sakura lakukan selain mengangguk, dan dengan setengah hati menuntun Sang Raja ke lapangan latihannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak permintaan Raja Namikaze Minato. Bahkan Kizashi tidak bisa berkutik saat Minato dan Sakura tengah menuju lapangan di belakang _mansion_ nya sambil berbincang-bincang mengenai kemampuan Sakura bermain pedang.

Sementara Sakura sendiri mempunyai firasat bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar dalam hidupnya tak lama lagi.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING**_


End file.
